The best two weeks of my life
by Wisegirl13
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened in those two weeks before TLO ended? The weeks that Annabeth would kill Percy if he didn't say were the best? Fluffy-ness
1. Why do I feel like this?

**I hope you like it…**

"Percy?" Annabeth called walking towards the cabin's door. She knocked on the threshold hoping Percy would open. Minutes passed and still no answer. Knowing Percy never locked his door; Annabeth turned the knob and entered the cabin. There she found Percy, sleeping on his messy bed. As she walked towards his body she thought of what happened the day before. He was finally her boyfriend. They have kissed underwater considering he is the son of Poseidon. "You look cute when you're sleeping." She whispered.

Remembering why she came here in the first place, she started shaking him awake. "Percy, wake up." Percy turned away from her while muttering, "Five more minutes, mom." Annabeth grinned at his reaction but a bit of annoyance sparked in her brain. "Wake up, Seaweed Brain or I will plunge my dagger into your Achilles spot." That woke him up. He quickly raised his head and looked at her. "I'm sorry if this stupid Achilles spot makes me sleepy. Now if you don't mind, I need to change for breakfast." Annabeth rolled her gray eyes and replied, "I'll be outside if you need me. Who knows? Maybe you'll get yourself tangled up in your own clothes." "Ha-Ha." Percy responded, sarcastically.

After changing Percy hurried outside to find Annabeth reading what looked to be "Harry Potter". He poked her head, annoyingly. She looked up and smiled. She placed the book down and hesitantly hugged him.

She has never been a hugger or affectionate. She even surprised herself seeing that she's out of character. However, she will always find an exception for her new and first boyfriend who was and will always be her best friend.

Percy found this action a little weird but he, too, was thinking the same thing. Percy found himself chuckling into her lemon-scented hair. Annabeth didn't understand what was so humorous. "What is it?" She asked to the laughing figure. "It's just we both seem a little different now that we're…uh a couple." He said, chuckling a bit. Annabeth also laughed but mostly to his face and his tone for when he said "couple".

"Come on seaweed brain. Don't think I didn't hear your stomach growling." Percy laughed at his girlfriend. Girlfriend was the word that was new to his tongue. New but he liked it. He held out his hand and hoped Annabeth knows what he was doing. Annabeth knew why he held out his hand and took it. It felt weird for the two as they walked to the dinner pavilion.

As they entered everyone looked at them with a smile on their faces. One thing was running through their minds. That was the rumor of Percy and Annabeth. They have heard that Percy and Annabeth started dating the night of the ending war and Percy's birthday but they never believed it…until now. Before parting ways, Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek and walked to her table. Percy smiled feeling the spot where Annabeth kissed him. He definitely felt sparks run through his face. He sat down at his table thinking of how Annabeth's lips were so soft.

Annabeth was also thinking how she also felt the sparks. _Why do I feel like this? _She thought looking at Percy. He was also looking at her with a smile. Although they have just gotten together the day before they have known each other since they were both twelve. This was definitely what she thought.

This was love.

**I know it was bad but I really wanted to put it up. I hoped you did like it. Please review and please no flamers. If you have any suggestions please PM me or write it in the review section. Thanks for reading.**

**~Wisegirl13**


	2. Archery

**Enjoy…**

"But Annabeth", Percy whined ", I don't want to go. I suck at archery." Annabeth was currently dragging Percy outside. Percy grunted at first but followed her. Halfway there he started a random conversation on everything he saw as if a way to make Annabeth forget. He was very persistent but Annabeth knew better. She punched him on the arm and now was dragging him by the hand to archery.

"Seaweed Brain, You know you have to. And of course you suck if you don't even practice." Annabeth retorted with an annoyed voice. He grunted once more, and then sighed. "Fine, you're right…as always."

She smiled at the compliment. It's not every day someone tells her she's right.

Finally they've made it to the archery field right as the lesson was about to start which was taught by Will. "Now get a partner and check each other's progress." He said to the group.

Of course Percy automatically chose Annabeth. For a moment he hoped she would be soft on him considering he is her boyfriend but then remembered that she is a daughter of Athena. Oh gods…

Annabeth took the bow and arrow and brought it up, chin with a par. She pulled back, her eyes on the target and released. Percy pouted at Annabeth when he saw the arrow hit the middle. "Thank you Annabeth for making me feel horrible at archery."

"Don't blame me for something that already is." She said, bumping him with her shoulder. Percy grinned at her. "It's just like the day you asked me to the fireworks. I never had the courage to tell you this back then but you look so beautiful in just the armor used for Capture the Flag." Annabeth smiled at him, thinking she also had a crush on him starting when she was kidnapped.

"I'm glad you asked me to the fireworks. I probably wouldn't have had the guts to do that." He said leaning towards her. He sled his arms around her waist, scared she would punch him but she didn't. He leaned down (Thanking the gods he grew taller than her), and kissed her.

It was short but sweet. When they separated, Percy put his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes. Both were smiling widely and kept quiet, enjoying each other's company.

Annabeth untangled herself from him and said, "That's not going to get you out of archery."

Percy frowned and scrunched his nose, "Aw, man."

**Bad, I know. It was just an archery one shot. I hoped you liked it. If you have a suggestion please PM me and I'm sorry if they seem OOC. And again, no flamers please. Thanks for reading.**

**~Wisegirl13**


	3. Forgiveness of Rachel

_**Enjoy…**_

"Wisegirl, I never knew you were jealous of Rachel."

Percy was holding hands with his girlfriend, walking to the campfire. It was a comfortable silence until Percy came out with his statement. "Seriously? Being mad at you for blowing me off for Rachel didn't give you a clue?" Percy smirked.

"Well, you didn't give me my pet name for nothing." That caused Annabeth to laugh. After another moment of silence, Percy finally came into realization, "That's why you almost killed me when I told you about Rachel's vision."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I shouldn't have gone that far." Now Percy laughed and hugged Annabeth. "Did you just admit you were wrong?" Annabeth's face flushed, "And besides, you were just jealous that Rachel was trying to steal your claim."

She punched his arm but grinned sweetly. "Sure…"

"Maybe you should apologize. Get over your pride."

Annabeth scrounged her nose but knew Percy was right. The one thing she would have never thought of saying. She plainly nodded at him. "Be right back" she said unlacing their fingers and walking towards Rachel's cave.

"Rachel, are you here?"

There was a small crash and out came Rachel with a painting smock and a paint brush in her hand. "Oh, hey, Annabeth. Um, come on in."

Rachel stepped aside and let Annabeth walk in. Once inside Annabeth couldn't stop gaping at Rachel's room. There were colors all over the walls and paintings of different places. "Sorry for intruding but I needed to talk to you."

Rachel nodded, awkwardly. She took off her apron and placed it and the brush on her table. Once settled she gestured Annabeth to speak.

"I have to say I'm sorry for being rude to you, ever since I met you. I felt competition towards Percy's attention. And—"

"Sorry, but I understand. I thought I liked Percy but that was before I saw how distraught he looked whenever you got hurt. And how he looks at you. It was just a stupid crush. But I know he belongs with you."

Annabeth smiled. The two hugged and both extended their arms. Linking their hands, they said "Friends". And the girls laughed.

_BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR_

Percy stood outside the cave waiting for Annabeth. Not a moment too soon, Annabeth came out miraculously laughing with Rachel. Annabeth saw him and she automatically brightened. She looked at Rachel and Rachel nodded, understanding.

Annabeth walked to Percy grabbed his hand and leaned against him. Rachel smiled at this and walked towards them. "Speaking about apologies; Percy I have to say I'm sorry for uh, you know and I believe you belong with Annabeth."

He nodded in her direction as a 'thank you'. Rachel left for the campfire and left the couple alone.

Percy grinned and placed his hands on Annabeth's waist. Annabeth grinned too but leaned up and kissed him. It was short but sweet. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's not give our friends any ideas. " She said when they separated.

Percy smirked and got the courage to kiss her forehead. "Whatever, but just so you know. You're mine."

_**Thanks for reading. Sorry it didn't have a lot of Percabeth but I had to write this demonstrating Annabeth became friends with Rachel. I tried putting some Percabeth in the beginning and ending just for you guys. **_

_**Have any ideas? PM me and I'll give it a chance. **_

_**Review please.**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	4. I love you

_**Sorry for the wait but I've been really busy. Merry belated Christmas! Anyway on with the story…**_

I can't help but take a peek at Annabeth's face. She is just perfect. I can't believe she chose me out of everyone in the whole camp. She could've chosen a god and yet she picked me; some dorky kid who just happens to be part of a dangerous prophesy.

That doesn't matter now. I'm hers and she's mine.

I looked down at our intertwined fingers and thought that it looked like they belonged together. Look at me; I'm being cheesy.

Once we arrived at the dining pavilion, Annabeth kissed my cheek and left to her table. I walked over to my lonely table, got my pizza and blue cherry coke and sacrificed a piece to the gods.

I noticed Annabeth finished her food but stayed put at her table. Once I finished, Annabeth followed me out. She laced our fingers again and I rubbed the back of her hand, soothingly.

Once alone at the beach, I spun her around and kissed her. I couldn't help; it's not every day I get a beautiful girl to be my girlfriend.

When we separated she looked in my eyes and blushed. She seemed to be thinking about something (nothing new there). She bit her lip and finally said something, "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

I froze for a moment and smiled widely, "Wisegirl, I love you too."

Then and there I had a small thought. I saw a future between us. I saw her in a white dress and me in a tux. I saw her holding a baby bundle.

Gods I love my Wisegirl.

_**I am so sorry it's so short. I was kind of rushing. **_

_**Have any ideas? PM me!**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	5. Stupid Drew

_**I'm trying to update quickly; so here you go. I want to thank Hero of All for the idea. Anyways on with the story…**_

"You know how in comics they make Catwomen like…that and you think no women look like that? She looked like that."

I was talking with Grover about the fireworks last night in which I took Annabeth to. I was telling Grover that Annabeth looked so beautiful. She was just so gorgeous.

"Congrats, Perce. You found someone to love." He patted my back and excused himself to see Juniper. Then I saw Annabeth and sneaked up behind her. I snaked my arms around her waist and spun her around.

When I put her down, Travis and Conner Stoll popped up from behind a bush with a camera. "This will be _perfect_ for your wedding." Both of us blushed.

Katie came up towards us while waving. She hit Travis and Conner upside the head, "Leave them alone." Then she looked at us, "But you guys are a cute couple." She then grabbed the twins by their ears and dragged them away.

I chuckled and shook my head. Those guys are such an invasion of privacy. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and walked with her throughout the camp.

When we passed the Aphrodite cabin, Drew Linda-the new counselor of the cabin-came out. I've always hated her. She wears too much make-up and jewelry. Honestly Annabeth looked better than her. Annabeth doesn't wear make-up at all because she hates it and the only jewelry she ever wore was her owl earrings and her camp necklace. And she dares to call Silena a traitor who deserved to die.

"Well, Hello Percy." She said seductively while looking at me. She looked at Annabeth in disgust and rolled her eyes but kept quiet. "You know, you can always dump her. Why would you want that when you could have me?"

Fury took over my body. I felt Annabeth tense up and her hand move to her dagger. I rubbed her hand, soothing her. "Just shut up Drew. How many times do I have to tell you? I will never like you. And besides, no one in the whole camp likes you. Why? Because you're a spoiled brat without a brain and thinks horribly about Silena!"

"Oh Please," she said scoffing, "You're just saying that because _she's _here." She said pointing at Annabeth.

"You're unbelievable. Just stay away from us." I said, rolling my eyes.

I walked us to the forest for some privacy. I kissed her softly. "Don't listen to Drew. You're wonderful and I'd never leave you for her. I love you."

She smiled and nodded as if to tell me that she knows I'm saying the truth. "I know. I love you too."

Then we kissed passionately and deeply, once more.

_**Kind of cheesy in the end there but Percabeth fluff is always okay. I'm not a fan of the pairing Travis/Katie just so you know. It's okay but it doesn't show in the series. I just love Katie's annoyance towards the twins. And who can resist the annoying Stoll brothers themselves. Also I don't hate any of the new characters in the Heroes of Olympus series except Drew, Reyna and Octavian. All three are annoying. But the others are just awesome. Thanks for reading and review.**_

_**Have an Idea? PM me!**_

_**~Wisegirl13 **_


	6. You are Beautiful

_**Sorry for the wait. One thing: Who's watching House of Anubis?**_

Gods, I am _so _tired. We just had a Capture the Flag game against the Hunters. And we didn't win…again (surprise, surprise). At least this one we were closer than we've ever been. I have to thank Annabeth for that. The last time we were that close was when Annabeth was kidnapped and Thalia and I had that fight since we both cared _so _much about Annabeth.

I just took a showered and relaxed. The anger I had, washed away with the forest debris. I walked out into my room with my hair still dripping water. I know I can dry it because of my dad but Annabeth always told me she liked how it looked when it was wet. And since she's my girlfriend and (don't tell her) the love of my life, I did what she said.

I was surprised when I saw Annabeth reading a book about Greek architecture, on my bed. She looked up, saw me with my wet hair and smiled. A wave of courage took over my body and next thing I knew, I was kissing Annabeth.

It was soft and amazing, as always. My forehead touched hers. I couldn't help but chuckle and peck her lips. She touched my damp hair and ruffled it. "Hey..." I whispered.

She laughed along with me and released my arms around her, which I was disappointed. "I came to show you this statue of your father for Olympus."

I saw the design and was mystified. I've never seen something like it. "Do you like it? If not I could change it. Oh, I knew you wouldn't like it. It's horrible isn't it? Is the design bad? Will it—"

I kissed her once more. When we separated she looked at me, "What was that for?"

I pushed an escaped piece of golden curls behind her ear, "For you to shut-up."

"So, what do you really think?"

I caressed her cheek and felt her face flush, "I think my dad will love it. It's wonderful. It is a beautiful sculpture designed by a beautiful girl."

She grinned sweetly and pecked my lips again. "Wisegirl, I'm hungry. It's dinner time. Let's go eat."

I tired pulling her with me but she just let go and picked up her blueprint.

"I'm not hungry. Besides I need to finish some other designs."

"Why? I want to show off my girlfriend." I whined like a two-year old. She simply rolled her eyes and walked out.

_**0000000000**_

I walked to Cabin 6 and knocked on the gray door that matched Annabeth's eyes.

I took the chance and walked in after nobody answered me. I saw Annabeth looking frustrated in her camp T-shirt and knee high shorts. "Wisegirl, are you okay?"

She jumped a little and her hand moved to her dagger that was on her desk but then relaxed probably recognizing my voice. She looked at me and smiled grimly. "Hey, I'm kind of busy right now. I'll look for you later."

I folded up the blueprints, ignoring her protests and placed them on the bookshelf near her bed. "Percy!"

I kissed her for what seemed like the thousandth today. I felt her fury slip off and her arms wrapped my neck. I smiled and she did too. Screw the rule that said two campers of the opposite gender can't be in the same cabin alone.

When we separated, her hair was out of her ponytail and her clothes were all wrinkly. I bet I wasn't any better considering my hair was already a bird's nest.

"Gods, I love you." She whispered to me while chuckling.

"I love you too."

I curled a piece of hair around my fingers, loving the softness of it. "You know, I have never—in my entire life—seen someone make messy look so adorable, cute and just plain beautiful."

"Shut-Up." She said while laughing and punching my shoulder.

I grabbed that exact hand and intertwined my fingers with hers.

"But you _are _beautiful. You're amazing, gorgeous, and smart and know how to throw a punch. There are times I wonder how one person can be _so _wonderful and still can be tough. You are much more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. Drew is wrong, as always. She's just jealous that you are naturally beautiful and she has to lose more time, putting on stupid make-up."

And of course that earned me a kiss that always made me paralyzed.

_**Yeah, that was cheesy. So now all PJO fans shall begin their monthly countdown until The Mark of Athena, sweet. Thanks for reading and please review. And House of Anubis fans, please vote on my "Favorite Couple's" poll on my profile. Sibuna!**_

_**Have an Idea? PM me!**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	7. Interruption

_**HoA fans please vote on my poll that's on my profile. This is a two in one; you'll see. The first part will be in Connor's POV and then Percy's. Anyways on with the story…**_

Connor's POV:

I held a balloon that was full of water that I was going to throw to one of Demeter's child, when I saw Chiron trotting to me. I quickly held my arm with the balloon behind my back and made myself seem less guilty.

"Good afternoon, Chiron, sir." I said, trying to sound really innocent.

"Good Afternoon, Connor. May you please ask Percy and Annabeth to come to the big house please? There was a new demigod arrival and I need them to give him a tour. Please tell them to come quickly."

With that he walked off. Honestly, I was a little scared off finding Percy and Annabeth. It's not because I'm a chicken but it's because I don't want Annabeth to kill me if I bother them. The bad thing is I would get in trouble whether I do it or not.

~oOo~

I walked to the beach excepting the couple to be watching the scenery like other couple s would do. Surprisingly, it seemed like no one had been there since yesterday.

Then I walked by the Athena's cabin, which was empty so it didn't help.

I looked at the arena, amphitheater and then by the horse stables. There were many campers but no Percy and Annabeth.

Passing the Poseidon cabin I heard a _thump _on the door_. Oh gods, they're making out_. If it wasn't for me being scared of Chiron then I would've fainted. I looked through a window that was wide open, which was a bad idea.

Annabeth was leaning on the door, trapped between Percy's arms. His forefinger was on her hips, inside her shirt while Annabeth's hands were running up and down on his bare chest. Both their hairs were a mess and they moaned quietly.

I bet my face was really red. Now how am I supposed to get their attention? I felt something jiggle in my hand and suddenly remembered I had a water balloon.

I closed my eyes tightly praying to the gods to help me and save my life. I threw the balloon and yelled, "Chiron wants to see you!" I heard the splash and ran. Halfway to the big house I heard Annabeth shout, "Connor Stoll!"

Twenty minutes later, I was hiding under a table in the big house and saw Percy and Annabeth come in. They had new dry clothes on and their hairs were neat. Annabeth looked like she was going to kill and Percy looked at Annabeth, dreamingly. Where is Chiron when you need him?

I tried moving backwards but hit a chair and it made noise. Annabeth looked in my direction and walked over to me. I heard her growl and she looked under. She looked really scary. So scary I got startled and jumped back.

She grabbed the neck of my polo shirt and pulled me up. "Why did you hit us with a water balloon?"

I stammered like an idiot and she looked angry. "I-I um…Ch-Chiron w-wanted to t-talk t-to y-you. A-And you g-guys w-were…err busy."

She pushed me back and I ran out, terrified. If you're not a child of Ares and you're not scared of Annabeth, then there is something really wrong with you.

Percy's POV:

After Connor left I heard Chiron walked in with a boy, who looked really sleepy, looking confused. He pointed towards the direction Connor ran off to and I just shook my head. He understood and left it alone.

"I need you two to show this child around. I have already explained the demigod world. Thank you, now I leave him in your care."

~oOo~

This kid was like a walking zombie (even worse than Nico). We dragged him although the camp trying to talk and pushing him up on his feet.

In the end his head was on Annabeth's shoulder which I didn't like. I poked his head, irritated. "Hey, kid; wake up."

"Huh?"

He raised his head and finally spoke. "I'm sorry; I have somnolence. And my name's Clovis. Zzzzzz"

"Somono-? What?" I asked Annabeth, hopelessly confused.

"It means he's in the state of nearly sleeping. I think he's a son of Hypnos, the god of sleep."

We walked into the newly built cabin of Hypnos, and the Clovis fell on the bed, asleep. An image of a bed appeared above his head.

"I guess that answers that." I said leaving the cabin. Annabeth nodded and I put my arm around her. "Come one let's finish what we started before Connor interrupted us."

She grinned and blushed then kissed me, lovingly.

Have I told you that I love this woman?

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Please review. And have you guys noticed? This one's longer, yay! Thanks again! Sibuna!**_

_**Have an Idea? PM me!**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	8. Jealous Naiad

_**Sorry for the long wait. Oh, and Glee lovers; I'm very embarrassed to say I've never saw Glee: The 3D Concert Movie until this weekend. But I finally saw it and it was awesome. Now thanks for the reviews and on with the story…**_

"Hey, Percy, come here. We've got something to show you."

I heard Travis and Connor call me. I actually thought that Connor learned his lesson on messing with other people. Especially after being almost slaughtered by Annabeth.

"Yeah?" I questioned, hoping I'm no part of this. Travis pointed towards the Aphrodite cabin and I saw a bucket full of water over the cabin door. "Really? A bucket full of water?"

Connor chuckled and whispered, "I told you so." Travis just scoffed, "The classics will never get old. Besides it's over the Aphrodite cabin door so you know it's going to be funny."

I rolled my eyes and bent down behind them. Connor aimed a medium sized rock at the wooden door and it made a _thump_ on the door. A second later, the door sung opened and the Aphrodite child just had to be Drew. Now I was really happy—she deserves this after making fun of Annabeth.

As the door moved, the bucket fell on top of Drew's head and water ran down her face. She shrieked and yelled something about her mascara—which was staining her face and white shirt.

She took off the bucket and—I'd be lying if I said she didn't look like a furious clown. She kept yelling and shrieking as she went inside. I, for one, was on the verge of falling on the floor from laughing.

"So, was it worth it?" Travis asked me, still chuckling. I simply nodded and bit my lip trying to stop myself form laughing any louder.

"Was what worth it?"

All three of us jumped at the mysterious voice and turned around to see Annabeth with her arms crossed across her chest.

I got nervous but then regained myself, "Oh, nothing. Just a small joke from Travis and Conner." She raised an eyebrow, "Sure, whatever you say."

To make her forget about it, I put my arm around her and said, "Come on, let's have some privacy." I put on a small grin that she couldn't resist and wiggled my eyebrows. She blushed and quietly followed me. Behind us we heard sounds of gagging from the twins.

~oOo~

I led Annabeth to the beach and she followed me like a lost puppy. We both sat down at the edge of the shore with our fingers laced. She suddenly leaned up and kissed me. A few seconds later, to my dismay, we separated. I chuckled quietly, and leaned down again to kiss her sweet, soft lips.

Our kiss would have lasted longer, if it weren't for a naiad.

Annabeth's arms were around my neck and in my hair and my hands were around her slim waist. Suddenly, I was pulled away from Annabeth and I fell onto the sand. Both of us looked up and we saw a girl wearing a short (kind of flashy, if you asked Me.) lacey dress. She had kelp in her hair and wore a coral and shell necklace. _A naiad,_ I thought.

"May I help you?" I asked, politely. I still have to respect people and creatures of the seas just because my dad is Poseidon. "Yes, my lord. May you please explain why you were kissing that ugly piece of coral?" _Oh, great. Not another love-struck naiad._

"Excuse me, umm..." I started. "Marline." She answered me.

"Um, yeah. Marline, this is my _beautiful girlfriend_, Annabeth. And just so you know I'm not interested in nobody else."

She huffed. She must have spent too much time with Drew. "My lord, with all due respect, you can do better. Especially, if that someone who's better is from your region and not your father's adversary's offspring. " Annabeth growled but Marline stood her grown.

I rose onto my feet and lightly pulled Annabeth up with me. What is this? _Pick on Annabeth _month? "What's with you people saying Annabeth is awful? Just leave me alone!" At that, I pulled Annabeth by the hand to my cabin.

In front of my cabin, I turned towards Annabeth and placed my palms on the sides of her face. "Wisegirl, I'm so sorry about everything. First Drew, and now a naiad?"

Annabeth looked into my eyes and I nearly got lost in hers. She leaned up and kissed me, softly. When we separated and breathed deeply, "Seaweed Brain, I don't care what they say. I'm with you and I know you'll never cheat on me nor leave me for those girls. You are extremely loyal and you wouldn't do that to anyone."

I kissed her one more time and hugged her. "And I totally could have beaten her. I can take care of myself, Percy." I moved a piece of blond curls behind her ear, "I know but as your boyfriend it is my duty to protect you no matter what. Even if you are pretty tough."

She took my hand and we walked around the middle of camp. I swung our intertwined hands and she smirked. "And just so you know," she breathed, "You ever try and leave me; I will crush you like a bug. I know where your vulnerable spot is." Just to prove her point, she placed her other unoccupied hand on the small of my back. I grunted at her touch because I felt lightning on my back.

She laughed and stopped touching. I readjusted myself by leaning forward again. "So," I squeaked out since I still felt the electricity, "Are you going to try living with your dad again?"

"Yeah, I guess I am-maybe. Now since the wars over I might as well try and live a normal life. But I'm stuck between choosing staying here and attending school or going to California."

I had to laugh, "Oh, Wisegirl—indecisive as ever." She smiled.

"I just hope you choose whatever benefits both of us." I grinned at her. She laughed and shook her head probably thinking I'm a seaweed brain.

"I know what you're thinking," I hugged her, "And I'm your idiot."

_**Really cheesy, I know. And I'm sorry I made the Naiad kind of Mary-sue. Oh, and did you see the line from the movie version of TLT? I loved that but still didn't really like the movie. Also, I'll mention the name of the author in my next chapter, if you get the song right:**_

_**And it's not theirs to speculate**_

_**If it's wrong and**_

_**Your hands are tough**_

_**But they are where mine belong in**_

_**I'll fight their doubt and give you faith**_

_**With this song for you**_

'_**Cause I love the gap between your teeth**_

_**And I love the riddles that you speak**_

_**And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored**_

'_**Cause my heart is yours**_

_**Good luck! **_

_**Have an Idea? PM me!**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	9. I hate Aphrodite boys

_**Anyone heard of The Demigod Diaries? It's supposed to have a story about Luke, Thalia and Annabeth before arriving at Camp and Percy and Annabeth's first date. And it includes the first ever portrait of Thalia! Cannot wait! And to read the winners, please read the bottom. And thank you **__**j and m's camphalfbloodtales**__** for the idea…**_

I walked back to the sing-along camp fire after dinner. I was pretty early so there weren't many people. I saw Annabeth walking away from her brother, Malcolm, and was headed my way. Malcolm was a cool dude and he trusts me to take care of his sister.

"Hey." Annabeth said before taking my hand and leading me to sit down. "What were you and Malcolm talking about?" _It's private you idiot_ I thought before mentally slapping myself. I blame my ADHD.

"ADHD acting up?" She asked. I nodded, "Thought so; it's a little personal and I'm sure you don't want to hear it so-". I waved my head and shook my head, "If it's personal then it's okay. No need to explain if you don't want to."

Annabeth smiled, "How did I get so lucky?" she seemed to mutter. But it was loud enough for me to hear it. Realization appeared onto her face and she blushed, "Did I just say that out loud?" I just chuckled and kiss her sweetly.

"Hey, you want something to eat before the camp get's here?" I asked her after separating. She rolled her eyes and chortled, "We just ate, Seaweed Brain." I just shrugged and she sighed out a 'sure'. I ran to my cabin to get some blueberries I have.

~oOo~

When I got back, I saw an annoyed Annabeth walking away from an Aphrodite boy that kept talking and following her. I got closer but they didn't see me. I didn't really want to hear their conversation (note the sarcasm) but if you knew me, you know I would.

"Annie, come one baby. Dump the stupid son of Poseidon. You can do better."

I heard Annabeth huff and stomp back to him. She lowered her eyes to his (She's way taller than him) and growled out, "Call me 'Annie' one more time and I will slit you throat. And as a reminder, Percy is the one that saved your sorry butt from dying in the war and just so you know, I will never dump Percy."

He looked really scared and fear was in his eyes. He then recollected himself as if nothing has happen. "Babe, don't be like that. It ruins your sexy body."

That's it. I felt the fury build up and I ran in front of Annabeth. "Don't speak to her like that! She's not a toy that you use for one day and the other you throw away!"

"Move out of my face." He said to me as he was trying to grab Annabeth's arm. Annabeth shrugged him off and kicked his knee, making him fall down. I kneeled down to look at his face, "Now get away from her and never come near her or me again. Otherwise, things will defiantly be worse."

I pushed him off and he ran (and almost tripped) to his cabin. I hugged Annabeth and noticed that half –if not; more - of the camp was looking at us. "Come on." I said, leading Annabeth to the forest.

I kept looking at the trees, mad and full of anger. _No one touches my Wisegirl; No one. _Without a word, Annabeth leaned up and kissed me. My anger melted away.

"Hey," she whispered, "nothing happened okay. I don't like him, obviously. And I'm safe, okay?" I sighed and finally gave in.

"Yeah, I know. But just know that I'll always be here to protect you no matter what. Even if you hurt him before me." I said, with a lop-sided grin on my face.

She smiled and I kissed her forehead. I remembered the blueberries and gave the container to her. "Blueberry?"

She laughed her bell-like laugh and sighed out, "Seaweed Brain."

_**Thanks for reading! And I know, cheesy; but cheese never hurt anyone. Here are the top 3 winners for the song:**_

_**1)AzianDemigod16**_

_**2)Percy's Favorite Sister **_

_**3)WhoSaysPrettyGirlsCan'tWrite**_

_**The song was "Ours" by Taylor Swift. Yes, I know it was really easy. Here's a new song:**_

_**Well, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do**_

_**I'm gonna drive, to the big ol' muddy river**_

_**I'm gonna park my car in the middle of the mile-long bridge**_

_**And then I'm gonna cry, well maybe just a little**_

_**Then I'm gonna slip off the ring that you put on my finger**_

_**Give it a big ol' fling and watch it sink**_

_**Down, down, down**_

_**Most likely another easy one but I love this song. **_

_**Have an idea? PM me!**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	10. First Date

_**I can't wait for the Demigod diaries and so here is a chapter in honor of that. Percy and Annabeth's first date…**_

Honestly, I felt like dancing in front of everyone. Well, a happy dance at least. Why? I just asked Chiron if Annabeth and I could leave camp borders and take her on a date. _Actually, our first date._

When I remembered it was our first date, I had a mini anxiety attack. I wanted everything to be perfect and wanted no one to bother us. No naiads, no demigods and no gods. Just two regular teenagers on a date.

I wrote a note—in Greek, of course—and put in on Annabeth's laptop. I ran out before Annabeth could come close to the cabin. Thank the gods she didn't see me.

~oOo~

I stood by the camps' border, waiting for Annabeth. I felt my heart flutter knowing this is our first date but thinking about what may happen made me get the jitters. I turned and jumped away. I grabbed my pen but realized it was Annabeth.

My tongue dried out and I was speechless. She wore dark jeans, gray converse high tops and a light purple tunic with an elbow sleeved gray top.

"What's wrong, Percy? Hellhound got your tongue?"

I tied regaining myself and slid my arm around her waist. I put my lips by her ear and whispered, "You look beautiful, Wisegirl." I kissed her earlobe and felt her shudder and blush.

I whistled for Blackjack since I, sadly, still don't have my license or a car. And who would give me a car when Paul's car has a horse dent on the hood?

"Yo, boss." He said has he landed close to me. I started petting him and so did Annabeth. "Hi, Blackjack." Blackjack nuzzled her neck and she laughed. He neighed again and being the son of Poseidon I understood, "Hey Boss, I really like this girl. She's better and prettier than that red haired girl you kissed."

I felt my face flush and I whispered in his ear, "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. And yes Annabeth's better than Rachel to be my girlfriend."

I let Annabeth sit in front of me, and my arms were around her. She leaned back and placed her golden head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and she chuckled. Blackjack neighed loudly, "We'll have none of that back there."

~oOo~

I grabbed Annabeth's hand from across the table and leaned forward. She did too and right as we were about to kiss, our waiter came by with the check.

"Here you go—am I interrupting something?" He said, sarcastically. I opened my mouth to yell but Annabeth squeezed my hand and reassured me.

He winked at Annabeth and gave her a piece of paper. She picked it up, examined it and stood up. He smirked at me. Before he could do anything, Annabeth ripped up the paper into pieces and threw it at his face. "Yeah, like that'll happen."

I paid the bill and followed Annabeth out the door.

~oOo~

Annabeth and I were walking in central park with our fingers laced. "Annabeth, I kind of got a gift for you." Annabeth smiled and then frowned, "Percy, you didn't need to get me anything."

I took out a necklace that had a trident with an owl. It had a lightning bolt, a sheep, a globe, a computer and a heart. I heard Annabeth quietly gasp. I turned her around and she held her hair up. I wrapped it around her neck and clasp it. I kissed her neck and then kissed her lips.

She wrapped her hands around my neck and moaned softly. Then we separated and she placed her forehead on mine. I breathed deeply and so did she.

"I love you." We both said in unison.

"I will never leave you, Wisegirl. And if the day comes when I'm gone remember that it was forced and blackmailed and not by choice. You are my dream. You are my Wisegirl and I love you."

_**Yeah, very cheesy but you got to love it. Here are the winners from last chapter:**_

_**AzianDemigod16**_

_**PjsRock14**_

_**Percy's Favorite sister**_

_**Here's the new song:**_

_**Eyes wide open, blinded by the sun now**_

_**Orange and white, dark red, green and yellow**_

_**Rainbow colors! Do not hide, see the view!**_

_**Step aside, go through!**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	11. Nico

_**Thanks for reading the last chapters and all the reviews. And by the way I was watching The Ellen DeGeneres while writing this; my ADHD was acting up. So I'm happy Ellen didn't get fired for being gay; it wouldn't be fair. Congrats to those who are gay and live in California…**_

"Wisegirl?" I said, walking in the Athena Cabin. My heart fluttered when I saw her sketching a new blueprint. She was seriously beautiful. I wanted to kiss her then and there. She didn't even notice when I walked to her. My heart did flips when she pushed a lock behind her ear. Her wrist flickered with the motion of the pencil she was holding.

She sketched a straight line on her canvas when she looked up. She got scared and her hand moved to her dagger. I grinned and sat down next to her. I shoved the same piece of hair, behind her soft ear. I leaned in and kissed her temple. Her face flushed and a corner of her lips, raised.

"Feeling like a lovey-dovey boyfriend now, Seaweed Brain?" she said, twirling a piece of my hair between her fingers.

"More like a love-struck hero." I said, sticking out my chest. She laughed her glorious laugh and punched me in the arm. "Ow," I said monotone because I didn't even feel it.

"Gods, the disadvantages of you containing the curse of Achilles. Now I can't hurt you."

I chuckled at her frustration, "Yes, you can't hurt your _boyfriend _now. Why would anyone want to injure their boyfriend with no reason?" I said sarcastically.

She reached up and put her lips on mine. Her arms snaked its way around my neck. One of my hands was behind her head and the other was on her cheek. Our mouths moved in synch. I softly bit her bottom lip causing her to moan. It made me blush a bit.

I heard a knock and we quickly separated. Blushing and clothes ruffled, Annabeth opened the door to reveal Nico. When it opened fully, he raised his eyebrows and smirked mischievously.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is the reason why Chiron has rules." He said to no one in particular. We both blushed again.

Even if Annabeth was a pink she pulled Nico in a hug. He hugged her back and smiled, of course, because Annabeth is like his older sister and _really_ cares for her. This is saying something because he almost killed me after Bianca died.

I manly hugged him after he let go of Annabeth. "Where're you going if you're not staying at camp?" Annabeth asked standing next to me.

"Oh, I'll be helping dad; probably checking out other places." He said, averting his eyes when he said _other places. _I felt something was up but shrugged it off. "What are you doing here, then?" I asked kind of mad he had to interrupt us.

"To say goodbye. And I'm kind of glad I did otherwise my cousins girlfriend would have been pregnant. But I'm not happy of what I saw."

"Nico! We just barely got together!" Annabeth shouted, blushing a bit. Nico smirked once more, "And yet you already confessed your love for each other, having make-out sessions and are two hormonal teenagers."

"You're pretty smart for a twelve year-old." I said to him.

"I'm almost thirteen! And you're pretty dumb for a sixteen year-old. Took you long enough to realize your feelings for Annabeth." I glared in a joking way.

For a moment, Nico had a sleepy gaze and paled a little more. "I have to go. My...uh dad needs me." He said, turning to leave. Annabeth reached out but he was already gone. I was really confused—more than usual.

"Okay? Uh huh, he's up to something." I muttered stupidly.

Annabeth huffed out—she hates not knowing—and rolled her eyes. I smiled and grabbed her hand. I kissed her forehead and led her to our getaway-the beach.

There was a hint of curiosity in my head about Nico. I wanted to know what he was up to. He seemed hesitant when he said _dad_. I wanted to follow him.

Nico seemed strange—well, stranger than usual.

_**Thanks for reading. You guys most likely know what Nico was up to (SoN). Someone told me that they wanted to read other pairings in my stories. By that it meant pairings that are fanfiction favorites or pairings I don't support. It includes (and don't hate me because I don't like these pairings; opinions, people!):**_

_**Thalico**_

_**Tratie**_

_**Hinny**_

_**Not a big fan of those three. Again don't hate me. So, here are the winners from last chapter:**_

_**Percy's Favorite Sister**_

_**PjsRock14**_

_**AzianDemigod16**_

_**Here's the new song:**_

_**It's like I'm falling in love all over again**_

_**For the first time and I know that it feels right**_

_**I think I'm falling in love all over again**_

_**Love at first sight, do you know how I feel **_

_**To the left, left, left**_

_**On the right, right, right**_

_**In the back, back, back**_

_**On the side, side, side**_

_**Good Luck!**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	12. Small Chase

_**Hey, thanks for reviewing. You know one thing I realized—this is for people, who hate/don't support Percabeth, although everyone has their own opinion, if you don't like Percy/Annabeth you're NOT a true Percy Jackson fan. I know it sounds mean but it's kind of true. Just think about it. It makes sense…**_

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled over her laughter. I was chasing her throughout camp. She called me a seaweed brain—again—and I jokingly got mad and tickled her. She slithered out of my arms and now you see where we're at. Every demigod we pass would smile or laugh. Knowing we were at peace—peace in the whole camp—spread happiness all around; disregarding the Aphrodite cabin with horrid Drew.

I ran around the arena on Annabeth's tail. Her laughs were echoing back to my ears, which made me smile. I was now a foot away and raised my arm out, trying to grasp her. Her jumped away and ran in the direction of the beach.

"Wisegirl!" I shouted, with the wind in my face. Annabeth ran into the water and kept her smile. I chased her and crashed into the water. I got closer to her and slid my arms around her waist. I picked her up and spun her around.

Anyone in the camp could probably hear our chortles and chuckles from here. I let Annabeth turn around and I put her down. I kept my hands on her sides and her arms moved to my neck. I leaned down and kissed her soft, naturally pink lips.

I could feel my brain turn to mush and my heart did flips. My chest felt many flutters and my stomach had butterflies.

We separated, and my forehead touched hers. "Hey, it's a little early and everything but if we're still together—which I hope we are—in February, will you be my Valentine?"

She softly grinned, rolled her eyes and nodded her head. I kissed her head and hugged her. I just hope no one breaks us up. _Athena_

I hope we don't break up at all. Why would I throw away something that took me four years? I went through a war, jealousy and unknown love to get to where I am today. I'm not throwing out our relationship over something stupid. I trust Annabeth and I know she trusts me.

_Nothing will ever break us up._

_**There you go, short and sweet. Remember the A/N above: think about it and pass it on. And yes I don't like Tratie. And I really HATE Thalico (sorry, they're cousins and makes no sense). As for the song, you have to state the song name and the band/artist name. So that means—technically—no one won. The song was "All Over Again" by my favorite band, Big Time Rush. Here's the new song:**_

_**This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>Throw your sticks and stones  
>Throw your bombs and blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	13. Of acceptance and sharpies

_**Hi! So, I made a mistake with the song artist from the last chapter. I didn't notice that the song was a cover (As GothicNicoLuver reminded me), so please forgive me…**_

I held Percy's hand as we walked into the dining pavilion. His thumb drew circles on the back of my hand. Before separating to go to our designated tables, Percy kissed my forehead and I kissed his cheek. As I sat down, my siblings kept staring at me. "What?" I asked. They kept quirt then resumed eating. Malcolm, sitting next to me, looked at me, "They're just still surprised that you and Percy are dating. They're not that open – like mom – to descendents of Poseidon."

I nodded then furrowed my eyebrows, "Then why are you not surprised?" He shrugged at my question then showed a small smile, "He helped us in the war and everything. And he makes my sister really happy. Happier than we've seen since…well since we've met you."

I smiled at the truth. Ever since I've gotten to camp when I was seven, all I've really done was train and train. I felt distraught when Thalia turned into a tree, and really heartbroken when Luke turned evil. Chiron, Grover and my siblings were the only people to make me smile and keep positive. But Percy made me smile, laugh (etc) everyday. He really is my other half – like in the myth about the gods with people having double limbs.

I gave Malcolm a brotherly, side-hug. And he gladly accepted.

~oOo~

Halfway through his pizza, Percy suddenly looked self-conscious. He looked up at me, in a secretive way, and saw me staring. He caught my eye and winked. I smiled and blushed. I heard him chuckle. I finished my food and headed outside.

"Wisegirl," I heard behind me. It was Percy; he grinned at me and slid his arm around my waist. He guided me to the beach as we left my table staring at us.

Percy's chin was on the top of my head and my head was on his chest. For a moment, finally felt peace. No gods trying to kill us, no war, and a plus, no monsters.

Percy reached into his pocket a fished a out a sharpie. "I've got an idea, Wisegirl. To show that you're mine." My faced probably looked confused. I questioned him but he told me to relax.

He took my hand and on the back of it he wrote, "Ακίνητα του Περσέα Τζάκσον. Μην αγγίζετε." _Property of Perseus Jackson. Do not touch._

Obviously, who wouldn't laugh and enjoy the moment the love of your life is taking claim. I looked at him and kissed him right on the lips.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too, Wisegirl."

_**Thanks for reading. And I read a story where Percy wrote his name at the bottom of Annabeth's shoe, so that was the inspiration of this. But I forgot the name – if you know it please tell me the song was Part of me by Katy Perry. **_

_**Winners:**_

_**JayJay –Lynn**_

_**LAUGHwithaSMILE**_

_**AthenaGrayEyes98**_

_**New song:**_

_**Watched it pour as I touched your face,**_

_**Well, it burned while I cried**_

'_**Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**_

_**When I lay with you**_

_**I could stay there**_

_**Close my eyes**_

_**Feel you here forever**_

_**You and me together**_

_**Nothing is better**_

_**Is it me or does that song relates to Percabeth?**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	14. Of fights Over Calypso

_**Last chapter, guys. I'm going to miss you…I'll be back soon, through. I just have to finish my other stories (How to Train Your Dragon, Flipped and a Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover). **_

"But Wisegirl, I chose to come back." Percy said as he tried grasping Annabeth before she ran again. She just helped him pack up for when we leave camp. She saw a scar he had gotten a year ago and asked him where he was for the two weeks when she thought he was dead. Of course he got tongue-tied and stuttered out the name.

Apparently, girlfriends wouldn't like it if you said you were with another girl – even if you weren't dating back then.

A wave of rage passed through Annabeth's chest. She couldn't believe that Percy was on Calypso's island. _That seductive she-devil; first Odysseus and now Percy. Why can't that little – _

"Wisegirl!" Percy's voice broke her thoughts. She turned to see a very concerned Percy chasing her. _And he actually said he thought he loved Calypso. _She turned to run away but something – or someone – grabbed her forearm before she had the chance to take a second step. It was Percy.

He tightened his grip, trying for her not leave once more. Both of their hearts moved faster and harder. Annabeth was getting sucked into his sad-filled eyes and Percy felt like he was in a sea-storm. Annabeth flushed at the sight of Percy.

"Annabeth, I came back. I didn't stay with Calypso. I thought I fell in love but I didn't understand love until I saw how distraught you seemed. _Love _is when you miss someone dearly and dramatically. You wish to see them every day and hug that person. To feel close to that person. I imagined your face from the time I awoke on Ogygia to when I left. Calypso just fogged my mind and tried to keep me there. I left that paradise for you. I love _you_ not Calypso."

By the end, Annabeth's smile was clear. They sparkled in amazement. Her chest thumped against the flesh and her face was warm with a tint of pink on her already-rosy cheeks.

Percy felt scared that she wouldn't accept this explanation until she reached up, took his face in her hands and kissed him.

He felt himself melt into the kiss. His thoughts and worries slipped out of his brain and his hand went behind her head, deepening the kiss. Annabeth's arm went around his neck and into his hair. Their lips stayed in synch and Annabeth moaned when Percy bit her lip. Not a moment to so, they both separated.

Both of their lips were red and their foreheads touched each others. He laughed at her flushed face. "I forgive you and," she said pecking my lips again, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, feeling love-struck.

Someone walked up to the couple. "Hey guys – oh, am I interrupted something?" It was Grover. The clumsy satyr was looking for them since he also wanted to say good-bye.

The couple looked at each other and laughed. A smirk appeared on Annabeth's face. Her fist balled punched Percy's arm.

"That's for almost making me break up with you," she said before grabbing his collar, "and that's for never forgetting me while you were on the island."

Percy had a dumb-struck face but a smile then crept up. He pecked her cheek, chuckled and whispered to her, "That's my girl, always hitting someone."

A blush crept up her cheeks. He turned to Grover and started walking off with a laughing satyr. "Love birds," Grover said. Percy turned and looked at Annabeth.

"See you later, okay?" He said with a lopsided grin and winked at her. Annabeth simply nodded and headed off to Chiron.

_**Thank you for reading this chapter and the story itself. If you want to see what stories are coming up check out my profile but please don't copy my ideas. I want to welcome back **__**Percy's Favorite Sister **__**from a retreat. **_

_**Winners:**_

_**PjsRock14**_

_**JayLay-Sweets**_

_**3 words FAB.**_

_**I'm not putting up a song but congrats to the winners. Please review and if you're a fan of the stories I've mention, check out my stories. Thanks and goodbye from this story.**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	15. Mark Of Athena ReunionEpilogue

_**So **__**LAUGHwithaSMILE **__**asked if I could consider a MoA Percabeth reunion and I said maybe (since it's WAY overdone) but I might as well write it. So enjoy and tell me what you think (and DO NOT make a thneed out of a Truffula tree, the Lorax will find you.) **_

Anxiety ran through Percy's veins as a highway during rush hour. He felt nervous to see his friends and family again. He was even more nervous to be seeing his girlfriend after eight months.

_Will she punch me? Will she kiss me? Will she break up with me? _Percy thought as the ship came nearer and nearer to the dock. He shook his head at the last thought thinking that breaking up would be very unlikely. Knowing Annabeth, she would think that Percy's too loyal to leave her.

"We _need _to attack, Reyna. They're Greeks – ", Octavian said raising his sword.

"_No_, we don't," Percy shouted, "They are not going to harm us. They're my friends; we need to let them land, for the good of the camp,"

Octavian scowled at Percy while breathing deeply. If it weren't for Reyna being in front of him, Octavian – for sure – would have begun striking Percy.

As the ship was secured a boy with blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes - that to Percy seemed very familiar – walked onto the green grass, flowing with every step he took. As he came closer, a round of whispering and muttering erupted.

"Jason? Where were you?"

"Jason, we were worried sick!"

"Jason!"

Reyna seemed to take a step forward as if to make sure it was not a mirage. She stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Jason, is that really you?"

He nodded and smiled to everyone in sight, and then he caught the image of the dark-haired boy with sea green eyes.

"Percy noticed this and removed his arms from Hazels and Franks shoulders and walked up to Jason. Jason met Percy halfway as Camp Jupiter watched the two camp leaders meet for the first time.

Jason put on a small smile and put out his hand and Percy did the same with a small grin.

Jason was the first to break the silence, "Percy Jackson, nice to finally meet you. You have a legacy in Camp Half-blood. You're a hero; I kept hearing 'Percy this' and 'Percy that'."

Percy chuckled as for he is not vain and was a little embarrassed by the compliment, "You too, for both. You're name is as popular here as mine is at camp."

"I couldn't wait to meet the boy who defeated the titan lord; who has defeated all those monsters and has permanently stuck their names into their heads," Jason said.

Percy felt all eyes on him because everyone heard what Jason had said.

"You actually did that, Percy?" Frank whispered to a modest Percy.

Before Percy could answer Jason said something that Percy wanted to hear, "There's someone else who really wants to see you. _She's _on the ship right now,"

Percy's heart fluttered and his breath shortened. Jason smirked seeing the effect. Behind Percy, Jason saw Hazel and a baby-faced boy grinning at Percy.

Jason turned to Camp Jupiter and smiled, "Nice to be back. And for those who are new, I am Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter and the leader of this camp. As for your questions, I've been at another camp. A camp for Greek demigods," at that the crowds murmuring got loud," Yes it's true that there is a camp for the Greeks which is well-deserved as ours. As many know, we have a big prophesy ahead of us and the only way to succeed it is to have help from the Greeks,"

Octavian stepped forward, "We will _not _accept help from those disgusting Greeks,"

"They are not disgusting," Jason said, "They are our friends and we need their help. Now I want all of you to meet our Camp Half-blood leaders _and_," He looked at Octavian, "be nice."

As if on cue a bundle of demigods exited the ship and walked towards Jason.

Percy looked at the crowed and smiled widely. He was finally really happy to see the people he very dearly cared about.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the girl he needed to see. Her blonde hair was a little longer and her grey eyes glistened. She had small – almost unnoticeable – bags under her eyes.

Her eyes caught his – Green to grey – and she smiled so big. He did too. That smile made Annabeth realize that Percy remembers everything.

She walked over to him and he engulfed her in a huge embrace. A warm tear hit his neck and he held her face in his palms.

He wiped her eyes and grinned like an idiot. Annabeth smiled back and leaned up. Percy got the message and leaned down to meet her soft lips. After a few seconds of their mouths moving in synch, they separated.

They kept their foreheads intact and Percy nuzzled her nose. That made her chuckle a little.

"I missed you. You were the only one I remembered when I didn't have a clue. You were the only person that kept me going even when I got super tired,"

Annabeth punched his shoulder softly – not really feeling the need to hurt the love of her life.

Her arms slid like snakes around his neck and his did to her waist. Their lips met again and the couple didn't care if people were watching – and Camp Half-Blood was cheering – they stayed together, feeling each other love.

"I love you,"

_**There you go. Hoped you liked it and please review. See the Lorax, I demand you (you will NOT regret it!),I adored it. Zac and Taylor are awesome and I really hate O'hare –the mayor. Thanks again!**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey! Wisegirl13 here...**_

_**So, do I still have fans out there? Just wondering. Sorry it's not an update or anything really that pertains to the story. But I've come to realize that I want to be closer to my biggest fans who want to know me better. In that case, I'm opening my media accounts to you guys:**_

_**Kik message me at: VictoriA Gryffindor or Wisegirl14 – either way it's the same.**_

_**Follow me on Tumblr: My Literal Sketchbook **_

_**Hey! How about Twitter: Aidylie **_

_**So, got a burning question? Or want to know me better? Just do either of the three. I'll update anything I need to soon enough. I'm hoping for the best. Please do.**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


End file.
